In accordance with the invention, the shower head comprises a first part adapted to be connected to a source of water, a second part and means for mounting the second part on said first part for pivotal movement about a transverse axis. The second part has an opening adapted to be aligned with an opening in the first part. The opening in the second part has a venturi-shaped portion. A third part is telescoped over and surrounds the second part and defines a pressure chamber into which water is directed from said venturi. The third part having a plurality of openings therein and a passage extends from the restricted portion of the venturi to the exterior.